


Art for "I Am A Man Upon The Land" by stars

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <i>I Am A Man Upon The Land</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "I Am A Man Upon The Land" by stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Am a Man Upon the Land](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96317) by stars. 



> Probably the first fanart I ever made - Stars' story just blew me away and I decided I wanted to try to make some art...

  
[ ](http://akamine.100webspace.net/Art/manupon.jpg)

click x2 to embiggen


End file.
